Vampire Knight
For the manga, see Manga. For the anime, see Anime. Vampire Knight (ヴァンパイア騎士, Vanpaia Naito) is a shōjo series created by Matsuri Hino. It began as a manga series and has several adaptations and spin-offs. Plot Yuki Cross's earliest memory was of being attacked by a vampire and saved by Kaname Kuran, also a vampire. Ten years later, Yuki and a vampire hunter, Zero Kiryu attend Cross Academy as school guardians protecting the "Day Class" students from the "Night Class" students who are vampires. The story follows Yuki's discovery that her childhood friend, Zero, has spent the last four years trying to fight his transformation into a vampire, and he has finally succumbed. Yuki struggles to help Zero fight his bloodlust and to recover her own lost memories, while suspecting that Kaname knows more than he is saying. When his uncle, Rido Kuran, returns to kill Yuki, Kaname is forced to reveal her secret by biting Yuki and awakening her true nature as a pureblood vampire, returning her memories of being Yuki Kuran, his younger sister and fiancée. Rido is killed by Zero and Yuki while Kaname faces and destroys Rido's allies, the Council of Elders, revealing himself to be one of the original vampires and the founder of the Kuran clan. Yuki and Zero part as enemies after Zero reveals he intends to end everything, by killing all Purebloods, even her. Yuki leaves with Kaname and they return to the Kuran Mansion. Characters Main Characters *Yuki Kuran *Zero Kiryu *Kaname Kuran Supporting Characters *Kaien Cross *Ichiru Kiryu *Toga Yagari *Kaito Takamiya *Hanabusa Aido *Takuma Ichijo *Ruka Souen *Akatsuki Kain *Seiren *Maria Kurenai *Shizuka Hio *Sara Shirabuki *Rido Kuran *Senri Shiki The series Manga :Main article: Manga. For a list of chapters with summries, see: Chapter Summaries. The manga was serialized in LaLa magazine, published by Hakusensha. It debuted in the January 2005 issue which went on sale on November 24, 2004,Comich.net: LaLa January 2005 and it ended in the July 2013 issue on May 24, 2013. It ran for 93 chapters, which were collected into nineteen volumes under Hakusensha's Hana to Yume label. The chapters were later re-released in a 10-volume collection under their Hakusensha Bunko label. A spin-off/sequel series, titled Vampire Knight Memories, began in 2016, published in LaLa DX magazine. The manga series is licensed in English by Viz Media who releases them under their Shojo Beat label. The English-language manga debuted in the July 2006 issue of Viz's Shojo Beat magazine. The final volume was released on October 14, 2014. Viz is also releasing Vampire Knight Memories. The manga series was also licensed for English release by the Singapore-based publisher Chuang Yi. Their volumes were used for release in Australia with Madman Entertainment. However, Chuang Yi ceased operations after releasing 18 volumes of the Vampire Knight series, leaving the series incomplete. Madman Entertainment then partnered with Viz Media to release the rest of the series in Australia. Anime :Main article: Anime. For a list of episodes with summaries, see: Episode Summaries. The twenty-six episode anime series adapts part of the manga series. It is produced by Studio Deen, and the first season aired in Japan on TV Tokyo between April 8, 2008 and July 1, 2008. The second season, titled "Vampire Knight Guilty," aired on the same station from October 7, 2008 to December 30, 2008. The anime uses many of the same voice actors from the drama CDs. The anime adaptations were licensed for release in North America by Viz Media. The DVD released on July 20, 2010. Drama CDs Several drama CDs and similar recordings were released for the series. The voice actors for the drama CDs were mostly the same as for the anime series. The drama CDs are only available in Japanese. * LaLa Kirameki CD (2005 July) * LaLa Gorgeous CD (2006 September) * Lala Treasure CD (2007 August) * Lala Premium CD (2008 March) * LaLa Excellent CD (2008 September) * LaLa Double Premia CD (2009 March) * Midnight CD Pack (2006 Spring) * Moonlight CD Pack (2007 Spring) * Pureblood CD Pack (2010 Spring) * Good Night CD (Kaname) (2009 February) * Good Night CD (Zero) (2009 February) * DVD 1 Special Drama CD (2008 July) * DVD 5 Special Drama CD (2008 November) * First Press Special Voice CD (2009 January) * Situation Voice CD (2009 January) * Cross Academy Broadcasting Club Un-aired Collection (2009 February), a web radio series Light novels Several light novels were released for the series, created by series-creator Matsuri Hino and author Ayuna Fujisaki. * Vampire Knight: Ice Blue Sin * Vampire Knight: Noir's Trap * Vampire Knight: Fleeting Dreams Other media * Hino Matsuri Illustration - Vampire Knight, an artbook * Vampire Knight Official Fanbook, an official profile book * Vampire Knight DS, a video game * Vampire Knight Musical, a stage musical production References nl:Vampire Knight Category:Vampire Knight